1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor element, and particularly to an electrode structure of the semiconductor element.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a semiconductor element may be covered with an insulating layer made of a transparent material such as SiO2, to protect its semiconductor layer from external environment. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 6, a metal layer 140 for improving adhesion with an insulating layer 160 is disposed on the periphery of the upper surface of an electrode 130 disposed on a semiconductor layer 120 formed over a substrate 110, and from the upper surface of the metal layer 140 to the semiconductor layer 120 is continuously covered with an insulating layer 160 (see JP H11-150301).